


午后三时的阳光洒落在他身上

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: 二战后的AU，表面光伟正背地黑残深的医生罗×战争鳏夫精神病人杨（这里的丧偶丧的是先寇布）





	午后三时的阳光洒落在他身上

**Author's Note:**

> *包括但不限于强制、殴打、互殴等含有暴力且令人不适的内容。  
> *有BG强制未遂的内容。  
> *主要角色死亡。  
> *狗血遍地撒，人物ooc。  
> *预警非常重要，不能接受请立即撤退，这样你好我好大家好。

有两只麻雀在窗外的树枝上吱喳，杨就坐在病床上，百无聊赖地看着这两只鸟儿嬉戏，杨记得春天时树上还有个鸟巢，可不知什么时候起便消失了。

房门开启的声响很大，“咯吱——”悠长的一声一经发出，鸟儿似是受了惊，扑棱着翅膀飞远了。一个褐色卷发的中年护士端着托盘进来，杨知道托盘里装着今天要用的药物和针剂。

“今天你感觉怎么样？”洋溢着典型美式乐天派笑容的护士一边摆弄着药物，一边问道。杨还是挺喜欢这个护士的，虽然她有时候过分热心，又唠叨得像你邻居的三大姑，可她同时也是为数不多能听杨说上几句的人了，虽然他更多时候也只是静静地待在床上看书。

“我感觉我很好，可以不用吃这么多药。”杨微笑着回答她。可她已经笑着将手中的满满一把药交给了杨，又给了他一杯温水，“病人通常都会说自己没病，而护士的职责就是要求他们按时吃药，谨遵医嘱。你是个好孩子，应该知道要怎么做。”

护士突然凑近了杨的脸，这样看起来她的笑就显得有一丝丝怪异，“所以，”她顿了顿，像是一种警告，“你应当听罗严塔尔医生的话。”尔后她又直起身来，以一种轻松的口吻提醒道：“不记得了吗？上次你因为没有好好吃药而发病，袭击了罗严塔尔医生，他的伤痕现在还在呢。”她捂着嘴偷笑，“像是偷吃被抓花脸的猫。”

“所以这算是对我的惩罚咯。”杨耸耸肩，掀起原先盖着下半身的毯子，露出和病床连接在一起的锁链，锁链的另一端是杨的脚踝。杨撇着嘴：“真是冤枉，明明打他的是那个犯病的我，却要清醒的我来接受惩罚，这不是太奇怪了吗？”

其实杨把这一切都归结于罗严塔尔，那个异色瞳的男人。那天罗严塔尔像往常一样来操他，虽然那个医生自己称之为“治疗”，可杨不明白的是治疗一个同性恋的方法为什么是另一个男人来操他。

而他那天刚吃了药，身体分明已经睡意沉沉，脑袋里却像有一个正在演奏的交响乐团，他只觉得自己头痛欲裂，何况罗严塔尔在床上的表现像只未开化的野兽，他根本没有多余的力气来应付医生。

罗严塔尔也很喜欢揍他，一开始还相信了医生治疗的鬼话，虽然他觉得自己不见得有什么精神上的问题，但所有人都说他有一点问题，原因是战争的时候被流弹击中过脑袋。杨拨弄着自己丰盈的黑色卷发，试图寻找着隐藏在头皮上的流弹疤痕——没有。他的脑袋看起来没有明显外伤，头发也没有因此少掉一块。如果先寇布在就好了，杨想。先寇布在入伍之前是医学院的学生，在这些问题上看似乎比杨自己更专业，也许他在的话杨威利就不用再待在这里接受所谓治疗了。

杨把纷乱的思绪一点点收回来，让我们继续说回罗严塔尔，有一天正午，是杨把罗严塔尔抓伤的那天——杨记得那是一个明媚的正午，金色的阳光透过狭小的窗照射在杨手中的书页上——充满希望的早晨！然后医生进来了，拿起杨的书砸在杨的脑袋上。是精装书，所以很痛，杨痛得想大叫，可杨还没来得及叫出声来，罗严塔尔掐住了杨的脖子，像箍着一只小猫一样把杨威利摁在床板上，一只手，力量很大。杨能感觉到自己脖子上的青筋暴起，再不挣扎可能会死在这里，可也许是药物的影响，杨感觉自己没什么力气。

罗严塔尔的另一只手开拓着杨的后穴，真的是开拓，像开荒一样，没有任何润滑的，干燥的手指，强行进入杨的隐秘之地，在那里搅动。此时罗严塔尔掐着杨脖子的手才算是有一点点松动，杨得以借此机会大口呼吸，热烈的光线直射着他的眼睛，以至于杨睁不开眼，呵，一个多么明媚的正午，杨想。他有次和先寇布做爱，也是在这样的正午。

下一秒钟，杨开始眼冒金星，伴随着脸部的疼痛，医生的辱骂像立体声，盘旋在他的头顶。旋即杨意识到医生扇了他耳光，说他是个“婊子”、“贱货”，诸如此类。医生的词汇匮乏，翻来覆去也就是那么几个，杨早就听腻了。先寇布在性事中也会说一些有的没的，但是听起来浓情蜜意。杨甚至想，自己可以把这些话传授给罗严塔尔，即使罗严塔尔不在他身上用，也可以在和自己的恋人做爱时用。

很快疼痛就让杨想不了这些乱七八糟的事情了，罗严塔尔掐着他的乳头，掐着他的身体上任何一处能掐起肉的地方——不得不说这样的地方还挺多的。把在后穴中的手指伸到杨的面前：“看你这个骚货流的水，被强奸也这么有感觉吗？”医生没有任何表情，然后尽数把它们抹在杨的身体上。

杨已经没有力气再挣扎了，但他的脑子还算清醒，杨听到了“强奸”，也就是说医生承认他只不过在“强奸”，而不是所谓的“治疗”。其实他早就知道，所谓的治疗只不过是医生单方面的泄欲，至于罗严塔尔更喜欢在他身上发泄凌虐欲还是性欲，杨就有点搞不清楚了，他自从吃了药，思维能力一直不大好。可有些事情心里明白比和对方亲口告诉你的感觉是不一样的，就像此刻，罗严塔尔的阴茎在他的体内驰骋，不停地碾压着他的敏感点，可他感受不到任何快感，只是恶心、想吐，杨甚至有种错觉，罗严塔尔已经把他的胃顶穿，这种感觉令他干呕，继而真的吐了出来，秽物沾湿了一小片床单。

罗严塔尔又开始骂他，“令人恶心的松货”。一边操他一边抓着他的头发往后拉，像在骑一匹马。很疼，太疼了，他会死在这里，这是一种强烈的预感，杨威利会死在罗严塔尔手里，这使杨感到烦躁，过往的很多事涌现出来，那个结实的傻大个儿，杨想起了那个结实的傻大个儿，又高又壮，仗着自己早两年入伍在军营里横行霸道，他甚至没有职衔，也没有军功。就是一个普通，冒着傻气的傻瓜。后来他死了，被新兵们杀死的，杨自己也有份参与。

当时他可以，现在他也可以。杨突然充满了力量，开始反击。罗严塔尔的手在他的嘴里，玩弄着他的舌头，使他的涎水滴滴答答流成了河。他就这样咬着罗严塔尔的手指，像一条咬着骨头不松口的疯狗。不过自己本来就是个神经病啊，这还是这里的人告诉他的。杨轻松地想，疯人和疯狗好像没有什么区别，想清楚了这一点，杨显得更加快乐，更加用力地咬着医生的手指。医生的下半身停止了抽插，杨产生了一种幻觉，他快要胜利了，他离终点只有0.01毫米。

可惜是幻觉。

罗严塔尔电击了他，这是一瞬间的事情，形势发生了逆转。他忘记了医生总会带着电棍，以此惩戒那些不老实的病人。

现在那个不老实的病人的称号落在他头上。现在他已经彻底失了力气，罗严塔尔揣着他的屁股，把他踹下床，踹到冰冷的地面上。他以为罗严塔尔还要电他，持续地电他，他看着医生手里挥动着的电棍，猜测也许医生会把它塞进他的下体，然后电他。医生干得出来这样的事，杨想，不如说他现在正打算干这样的事。

可罗严塔尔没有这样做。

他顺手拿起了杨病床上的的枕头，原来他想捂死我，杨明白了。其实人活着必定会死，早晚的事。这点杨威利在战场上就明白了，可那时他没得选，或生或死听天由命。可现在他还有得选，他想活下去，他不可以在这里死掉，更何况他不想让别人动他的枕头。

他开始挣扎，拼命地挣扎。抓他一切能够抓到的东西，他的指甲很长时间没剪了，护士们好像都忘记了这回事儿，这是他最后的武器了，指甲在罗严塔尔脸上留下一道道血痕。可枕头还是捂了上来，杨的意识停留在黑暗里。

当他再次清醒的时候他发现自己竟然还活着。所见之处还是那个纯白色的病房。意识到这点他又有一点点失落，为什么当时没能死掉呢？他想。随即他第一时间想到了他的枕头，他之前在里边夹了一张照片，是他从先寇布的军官证上撕下来的，先寇布留给他的东西很多，可是竟然没有一张正儿八经的照片。战争结束了，证件似乎也没什么用处。杨把先寇布的照片撕下来夹在他的钱包里。

如果不是他被送到了这里，先寇布的照片就会在钱包里待一辈子。可这里不一样，病人的一切私人物品都要上缴。杨是不同意的，毕竟他只是住院，又不是坐监，可不同意就意味着你有病，病得不轻，会有各种各样的护士来给你打镇静剂。

这张照片是他唯一的私人物品了，之前一直安稳地被放在枕芯里。可现在也不见了。

看着杨的脚镣，褐色头发的护士说道：“所以你更应该好好吃药，这样就会好得更快。”她在等着他，等着他把药物全部吞下去。

“是么？”杨轻轻反问。他想问一问护士知不知道那照片的去向，可他终究没有开口。看着他把药都吞了下去，护士让他张开嘴“啊——”，没有蓄意隐蔽在口腔里的药物。护士欣慰地笑了，像关切孩子的母亲。

她把杨的床放平，安慰道：“快睡吧，睡一觉更有助于你的健康。”把杨安置好，她又拿起托盘里的另一个瓶子，在杨的房间里洒着瓶中无色透明液体，口中振振有辞。杨有点好奇，探出头来问她：“Emily，你是在打扫房间吗？”

护士的脸上仍带着慈祥的笑意：“这是主的祝福，我在为你祷告，祝愿你早日康复，这样你可以出院，找一个好姑娘，然后你们会结婚，生一堆很漂亮的孩子。主会保佑你的。”

杨不想再听下去了。让一个爱着男人的男人去和一位女性结婚，不管是对于他还是那位女性，都可以算得上最恶毒的祝福了。可他现在无力去反驳护士的话，吃了药，他现在只想睡上一觉。

夕阳西下的时候，医生又来了。这是杨继那次之后第一次看见他。这次罗严塔尔没有往常那样暴躁了，甚至彬彬有礼地敲了门，他站在门口，嘴角甚至带着微微的笑意。杨看不出这笑背后的含义，他想不明白罗严塔尔当初为什么直接捂死他，转念又意识到这可能是罗严塔尔的生活方式，少了一个可以操的病人会让他焦虑。

罗严塔尔今天穿得很正式，就像是刚参加完学术交流回来的一样。医生提议要和他玩个游戏，可显然他没有拒绝的权利。然后医生把拍了拍手，示意门外的人进来，直到这时杨才发现门外还有一个人。

一个赤裸着的年轻女性，有着海蓝色的眼睛。她的脖子上套着皮质的颈环，另一端由罗严塔尔牵引着。她看到第三个人的时候有着非常惊讶的神情，高声质问起罗严塔尔：“我可是来和你做爱的，没想着还要让别人看活春宫……”话音还没落，医生用脚猛踢了她的腹部，她以一个抛物线弧度，被踹到房间的角落里，咿咿呀呀地喊着疼。

然后医生变本加厉地，拽着她金色的头发一路拖行到杨的床前，女人开始更凌厉地叫喊。医生扇了她几巴掌，她的叫声戛然而止，随即罗严塔尔卡着她的下颌骨，笑着说：“你说错了，妈妈。母亲怎么可以和孩子做爱呢？”

女人显然害怕了，困惑的海蓝色眼睛盯着医生，身体颤抖着，连声音也颤抖着：“奥斯……卡？奥斯卡？我不是……你的妈妈。”杨第一次知道医生的名字，可显然她真的不是罗严塔尔的母亲，她还很年轻，至多二十五岁。

罗严塔尔已经沉浸在自己的世界之中，自顾自地把杨拽下床，迫使她和杨对视，继而转向杨：“父亲，这是妈妈啊，你不记得她了吗？跟她打个招呼吧。”杨看着罗严塔尔：“你已经疯了，跟我一样，你应该在这间医院里有个床位。”

罗严塔尔不为所动，桀桀地放声大笑，“让我看看吧，你们是如何交媾，是如何生下我的。”这真是太使人烦躁了，杨的脑子里又开始嗡嗡作响，左手开始不受控制地抽搐，他受够了，从那个护士进门开始，今天就没有一件好事。他抄起精装本瞄准了罗严塔尔的脑袋精准打击。上次你就是这样砸我的，这次换我砸你。杨咆哮着。罗严塔尔被砸翻在地，杨迅速扑了上去跨在他的身上揍他。“不要、小看、我啊！我是活到战争结束……的人啊！”很快罗严塔尔鼻子就出了血，女人尖叫着跑出了房间。

“我的照片呢……你他妈给我放哪儿了？你个傻×……把照片还我……”杨现在脑子真的不太清醒，认定了医生拿走了他的照片，一边揍着医生一边开始胡言乱语。不知打了多少拳，杨开始感到体力不支，旋即罗严塔尔迅速占了上峰，把杨反身箍在身下，罗严塔尔想拿出他的电棍，突然想起今天穿了正装，没有带电棍。

杨已经开始意识不清，在地上抽搐吐着白沫，罗严塔尔撕开了他的病号服，用一条一条的布反困住杨的手，然后在病房厕所的洗脸池里放了水，把杨的头摁进水里，如此反复，杨终于清醒了一些。

看着镜子里杨黑色的眼睛，罗严塔尔又把他的头摁进水池，水池里的水已经流走，杨在水池边大口喘着气。

“你个婊子，”罗严塔尔一边骂着 一边脱下来自己的裤子，进入到杨的身体里去，没有润滑，很快便出了血。背后的人射了很多次，全在他的身体里，杨没有任何感觉，他的力气在打人的时候已经用尽，他看着窗外的月亮渐渐升起，取代了落日的余晖。杨这种死鱼一样的状态让医生感到渐渐无趣，终于罗严塔尔撤了出去，恢复了一些常人的理智。照片？他开始思考，从西服里侧的口袋里拿出了这张一寸的证件照，在杨的眼前晃荡：“是这张照片吗？”杨听到了耳边有人在问，带着戏谑的笑声。他失焦的眼睛渐渐恢复了神采，可他还没来得及伸手去够，罗严塔尔已经把照片撕碎扔进水池，水龙头一打开，碎屑就顺着下水道冲走了，无影无踪。

杨威利想说些什么，手指微动招呼着医生伏  
到他的嘴边，医生以为他要咒骂自己，这使他兴奋，他罗严塔尔就是依靠别人的诅咒才存活至今。医生难得顺从地俯下身去，他要听听这个和自己父亲一样有着黑色眼睛的男人是如何诅咒自己的。

杨已经很虚弱了，断断续续地讲着话：“奥斯卡，你真可怜……没有人爱你……你也……学不会爱……”

医生恼羞成怒，他不想再听这个自以为是的精神病怜悯自己了。罗严塔尔走出厕所，杨再也站不住了，他以为罗严塔尔已经离开，身体顺着水池滑下来跪坐在地上。可不一会儿医生又折回来，拿着那本砸过他们两个头的书，医生从书上随手撕了几页纸，团成一个纸筒塞在杨的下体，精液顺着纸筒流下来，医生趾高气扬地看着他，“你错了，我根本就不需要爱。”

杨再次醒来是三天后的上午了，他浑身都很痛，护士来看他，叮嘱他不要总是招惹医生，杨这才知道那天之后医生把他描述成一个跪着求虐打的性成瘾患者。他们都很相信医生的话，因为医生虽然风流，但却是一个正直的好人。“他不会对别的病人这样做吗？”杨问道。护士摇着头，他虽然不苟言笑，但却是一个很温柔的医生。护士要出去了，杨突然问她：“可以给我一卷透明胶带吗？我的书坏了，我想把它粘好。”胶带不是什么危险物品，护士答应了，几分钟后带来了病房。

杨微笑着跟护士告别：“今天天气不错，祝你愉快。”待护士关上门，杨把胶带搓成细长的一长条，大概有一米长，杨将胶带条收尾相连打上死结，又觉得不太结实，照例多弄了几根。这是窗外有两只鸟儿啼鸣，杨向窗外望着，是那次所见的两只麻雀。他突然有些羡慕长着翅膀的飞鸟，可以自由地在天空飞翔，不过现在也无所谓了，杨转念想着，自己也马上就能离开这个病房，他现在从未有对前程如此清晰的规划，他才没什么病，即使真有什么病也不想再治下去了，他要离开这里，去找先寇布，先寇布已经等了自己很久了，再等下去以先寇布品性很有可能会移情别恋的。杨把处理好的胶带一圈圈地缠在病房门把手上，然后把自己的脑袋放在胶带上。下午三点的阳光很暖和，杨在这样温暖的阳光中步入天堂。

END


End file.
